


20 Random Facts about the Brotherhood

by Lost_Theories



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-31
Updated: 2010-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-06 21:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_Theories/pseuds/Lost_Theories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>20 Random facts about the Brotherhood of Mutants</p>
            </blockquote>





	20 Random Facts about the Brotherhood

1\. There is a box of books that always goes in the trunk of Magneto's car. They're all hard cover and really old, nearly crackly. The pages are well thumbed and yellow and there are pieces of paper like bookmarks with scribbles on them sticking out of the books.

2\. Mystique always sleeps in the room to the right of Magneto, never in the same room as him. Toad asked once and white teeth flashed when she gave him a smile that made him regret asking the question. "He like's space" Is all she'll say.

3\. Creed liked sharp objects. He used to scratch himself, not to draw blood but to feel the slide and tear across his skin. He liked the way it made the hair on the back of his neck stand up straight with pleasure.

4\. Toad had a thing for British bands. He used to collect tons of records, Sex Pistols and Queen lying around his room like weird frisbees. No one could ever find the record player, though, so he just hummed the chorus, holding the record that the song is on.

5\. Mystique smokes when she's nervous. The cigarette seems to appear out of nowhere when she needs it. Her hands never shake but she becomes less fluid until the smoke starts curling around her. When she takes a drag it's like watching an old black and white movie. She tilts her head back and hold the cigarette delicately. She never closes her eyes, though.

6\. Magneto made John a custom lighter, better than a Zippo in his opinion, because it doesn't click when he opens it. That not the only reason he likes it, though. It's made out of adamatium so that it won't melt like a Bic or a cheap lighter.It's shiny with flames engraved forming the word 'Pyro' on the side. On the bottom is the words "God among insects." John traded out his old shark Zippo, thinking about how it was like a new tool for a new life.

7\. Magneto sets up a chess set everyday at precisely 1 p.m. The silver and iron pieces flow into form on the white and yellow gold checked board. He never plays with it though. Just sets it up and at 2 p.m. the iron pieces melt and blend with the silver, covering the board.

8\. Mystique hates chess. She thinks it's a waste of time where you could be learning something useful. Magneto just shakes his head at this and says "It's all about learning tactics, my dear."

9\. Toad had to wear a helmet once when he passed out during a mission and woke up to Magneto roaring and shaking him, yelling at Charles to get out and tend to his sheep.

10\. Sabretooth was reminded of television preachers who hits a person on the head who has demons inside. And then how they hit the floor shaking and eyes rolling around like they're having a fit or something.

11\. The new base has an ironing board. The iron doesn't have a cord but Magneto seems to always have creased pants and crisp shirts.

12\. There is a wooden table and chairs in the kitchen made out of solid oak. John was baffled at why they would have wood in a house so modern. It also seemed vaguely familiar, making him run is fingers on the surface. Magneto watched him. "I didn't steal it, you know."

"wha-?"

"I see Charles hasn't changed style much."

Gloved fingers set down the helmet on the surface. John was still trying to figure out what that meant when Magneto strode out.

13\. Only Mystique calls him Erik. The first time John tried that Magneto cocked his head. "Boy, do you know me?"

John's spine felt like jelly from the tone and look, still trying to be a bad-ass.

"No."

Faster than John would have expected for an old man Magneto stood, crossed the room and pressed John against the wall, uncomfortable close, with an unpleasant smile on his face.

"That's right. You. Don't. Know. Me. When you do you can call me Erik. Until then, I'm Magneto."

John could barely nod.

14\. Toad was only fourteen when he joined the brotherhood. He had been doing some street performance, following circuses and stuff. His favorite song was "It's ain't easy being Green." He ate a lot of birds when he didn't have money. Magneto found him one night, dragged him back to his apartment. Asked him what his name was and wanted to know if he wanted a family.

15\. Once Mystique was watching a t.v. special, The Sound of Music when it came to the part where the soldier heiled the Von Trapp family the t.v. exploded. Mystique just shrugged and went to bed. Magneto was in a bad mood the rest of the night.

16\. John is learning that when Beethoven is playing, Magneto should be left along and avoided at all costs. Beethoven plays a lot.

17.Creed hated his name. He hated hearing it, because the only people that know it call him by it when they'd yell at him. He didn't like being yelled at much, it's the only time he cowered.

18\. One day the professor called and John picked up. The professor talked, told him how Bobby and Marie were doing and that the school's doors were alway open if he ever needed a place to go. John listened, not realizing that he was crying until he hung up and strong arms wrapped around him from behind to hold him, long fingers wiping away tears.

19\. John calls him Erik now.

20\. Pyro plays chess now, laughing like a little child when pieces slide across the board on their own account, shifting into humans who march about or horses who gallop and whinny, pacing inside their squares. Erik looks distant when this happens, lips quirked at John's amusement, but it's a sad smile.


End file.
